


Fever: Yuto Goryo/Reader

by goryoyos



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Comfort, Fever, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Jealousy, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sick Character, character x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goryoyos/pseuds/goryoyos
Summary: I like reading a lot of Character x Reader fics but It's my first time working on one so I'm sorry if Yuuto is a bit OOC! ;; I don't see much from the AAside fandom and I will probably make more, especially if everyone like this!Thank you for reading!!
Relationships: Yuto Goryo/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Fever: Yuto Goryo/Reader

“Hey, [Name]! I’ve come to visit!” Yuto greeted with a bag of plastic in his hand.

Your face brightened up as soon as he entered the room. “Yuuto…” He took a seat and took the snacks from the bag one by one. “Umm… Is it okay for you to visit me, every time?” You asked after you noticed his guitar case.

Yuuto looked at you then over to your direction and shrugged. “You’re sick, [Name].... I’ll always come flying over to your place.” He flashed your favourite smile of his and you sigh of relief. You really love that part of him.

“I brought you your favorite pudding!” He opened the lid and proceeded to feed you. “Say Ahh~” He gestured as he started reaching out his hand.

“E-eh…?” Your face flushed. “You know I can eat by myself!!” You said as you waved your hands around frantically.

Yuuto smiled. “Don’t worry about it, when you’re sick just be doted on! By me!!” He exclaimed as he reached the spoon closer to your face. “Aah~” He insisted once again.

“A-ahh…” You finally gave in and ate the pudding quickly. As he grinned and took another bite of spoon as you eat it again. “Hey, Yuuto…” He gave a hum, to let you continue. “Can you tell me more about Argonavis..?” You asked softly.

He beamed brightly and gave you a warm smile. “You know, Ren’s favorite Tokusatsu series got a new opening song.” You nodded. “He made us all marathon the same song over and over again.” He chuckled, remembering the scene when Ren keep asking for another round. “His singing voice is really powerful, and I love it.” He glanced at you. “It makes you wonder where he got all that energy from!" He suddenly went quiet which makes you wonder what he's going to say next.  "Ren said he wanted to see you again…” He fiddled around his fingers. “I know he cares about you as a friend and you’re both important to me… And I want to see you get along with him and the other guys…” He mumbled away, as each words getting softer, he quickly shook his head.

“Yuuto.” You reached out your hand for him to take and as soon he took it, you quickly gave him a hug. “I love you, Yuuto. You’re the only one for me.” Maybe it’s the fever but you’re not usually this bold. You just don’t like seeing Yuuto sad and moping around, it reminds you of how he was during high school and you hated it. You wanted to reassure him as soon as possible. “I love you.” Yuuto grew completely silent and quickly looked away.

“I love you, too…” He mumbled softly but loud enough for you to hear. And you can’t help but smile. 

Yuuto quickly changed the subject. “A-also! Wataru created a new song with Rio all on their own!” He exclaimed. “I’m surprised, since they usually consult us first! But it turned out great!” His face quickly lits up. “I can’t wait for you to listen to it, [Name]! I’m sure you’ll love it!”

You chuckled. “If you have a live soon, I’ll be sure to come and watch! Your songs always energize me!” 

“But first you gotta get better.” Yuuto nudged you to go back to the bad as he changed your compress to a colder one. 

You sighed but still do as he said. “Don’t worry, I’ll go back to class tomorrow! It’s all thanks to you coming here and nursing me every time…” You really appreciate it even though you know he should’ve been busy enough with studies and band activities. You always feel guilty every time his friend searches for him, but you couldn’t stop him from coming here. You love it when he's by your side.

Yuuto grinned and as he remembered something, he searched for his bag and took out a bunch of notebooks. “Wataru helped with your notes so you don’t fall behind!” He put the books to a nearby table. “I said he didn’t need to but he kept worrying about you!” Yuuto pouted. “Ah! But I still gave him my thanks! I’m glad everyone in the band has accepted you. Even Banri wanted to send over some food from his family farm and Rio wanted to record some classical music for you to relax!” 

You laughed. “They’re exaggerating!” 

“Right!” Yuuto chuckled along with you. “I told them you’re recovering fast. They were a bit stubborn but they held back, in the end.” Yuuto’s phone rang shortly and he checked it. “Oh, it’s from Wataru. He said I shouldn’t bother you too much so you can get some rest…” It seems they’re gonna meet up after this, huh..? He looked over sheepishly and stood up. “Then I’ll get going!”

Before he could grab his bags and guitar, you grabbed him by the tip of his shirt and tugged on it gently. “Can you stay by my side…?” You asked softly. “Until… I fall asleep…”

“Sure…” He answered not too loud and not too soft either. “I'll sing you a few songs, too!” You nodded and as you rested yourself on your bed, Yuuto grabbed his guitar and started playing acoustic. You smiled softly as you stared at Yuuto warmly. You love his voice. You love it when he plays the guitar. You love it when he sings. You listened to a few songs. Yuuto beamed when he see you grin when your favorite song comes up. Both of you had fun goofing around and you continued to listen as he continued with other songs. As you feel drowsy, you close your eyes and after a few seconds you fell sleep. 

* * *

Yuuto continued playing until he noticed your peaceful breathing and see that you've fell asleep. He couldn’t help but smile and quickly pack his things, making sure to do it as quietly as possible so he doesn’t wake you up. He took a quick glance at you and leaned in closer to brush your hair away from your face. He dislikes silence but when he’s with you he strangely finds it comfortable and he finds it hard to leave your side.

He quickly came closer to your face and pecked your lips softly, before frantically going out of the room. He gave you a a final, loving glance before he closed the door. He couldn’t wait for class tomorrow, where you’re all better and standing there greeting him as usual. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like reading a lot of Character x Reader fics but It's my first time working on one so I'm sorry if Yuuto is a bit OOC! ;; I don't see much from the AAside fandom and I will probably make more, especially if everyone like this! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
